My Skin
by Dorkfishe97
Summary: This is a VERY old songfic that I did one night. It's about Kagome and InuYasha's shaky relationship. It's based on the song "My Skin" by Natalie Merchant. Enjoy!


Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or the song _My Skin_. This is entirely a work of fiction and in no way am I making a profit off of this.

* * *

_Take a look at my body,_

_Look at my hands,_

_There's so much here that I don't understand._

I look down at my body, trying to hide my tears from you. My pale hands are resting in fists in my lap from the situation you have put me in. There is just so much going on that I don't understand,

_Face-saving promises whispered like prayers,_

_I don't need them._

You whisper to me all of these promises over and over again, trying to save yourself. You tell me it will never happen again, you will always protect me; you will love me forever no matter what. I've heard them all before. Every time you leave me for Kikyo you tell me the same thing. I wish you would just stop, because I don't need your promises and I don't believe them, no matter how hard I tell myself I do.

_'Cause I've been treated so wrong,_

_I've been treated so long,_

_As if I'm becoming untouchable._

I can't believe you when you've always treated me so wrong. I should be over it by now, but I'm not. You've treated me wrong for so long now that I believe what you say to me in front of the others. I'm nothing like Kikyo. I'm a disgusting copy. I'm starting to think that I am becoming untouchable.

_Well content loves the silence,_

_It thrives in the dark._

_Fine winding tendrils,_

_That strangle the heart._

I've been content with staying silent. I had decided long ago that I wouldn't say anything to you about the way I've been feeling; but now the hurt is taking its fingers and squeezing my heart. This seems like the last blow. I have reached my breaking point.

_They say that promises_

_Sweeten the blow._

_But I don't need them,_

_No I don't need them._

Apparently you think that promising me all of these things is going to make the issue go away. I don't need you when you won't keep your promises anyway. Besides, all these things you promise me that you will do, what you promise me you will become, only breaks me more.

_I've been treated so wrong,_

_I've been treated so long,_

_As if I'm becoming untouchable._

_I'm the slow dying flower,_

_In the frost killing hour,_

_Sweet turning sour_

_And untouchable._

I can feel myself dying inside, like a flower in the frost. I can feel my sweet personality turning sour and untouchable. I can feel all of this, but I am powerless to stop it. Not when you keep tearing me down. I start crying and you comfort me, holding me in your arms and pretending everything will be okay.

_Oh, I need the darkness,_

_The sweetness,_

_The sadness,_

_The weakness,_

_Oh, I need this._

I can already feel the hopelessness seeping in, but I don't care. For now I need the comfort in the dark. I need the sweetness in your arms. I need the sadness and the weakness. I need to just be here with you, even though I know this is all a lie.

_Need a lullaby,_

_A kiss goodnight,_

_Angel sweet love of my life._

_Oh, I need this._

There are so many things that I need from you. I need you to sing me a lullaby to keep my fear at bay. I need you to kiss me goodnight and promise that you will stay. I need you to just never leave because you are my sweet angel and the love of my life. I need you.

_I'm the slow dying flower,_

_Frost killing hour,_

_Sweet turning sour_

_And untouchable._

_Do you remember the way_

_That you touched me before?_

_All of the trembling sweetness_

_I loved and adored._

Even now as you hold me, I can tell that you are thinking of her. I remember the way that you would touch me before. Your hand would tremble and I could feel the love pouring off of you in waves. That sweetness that I loved and adored is missing.

_Your face-saving promises whispered like prayers,_

_I don't need them._

You promise to stay, that you'll never leave. I know you don't mean it, and I don't this right now.

_I need the darkness,_

_The sweetness,_

_The sadness,_

_The weakness,_

_Oh, I need this._

_I need a lullaby,_

_A kiss goodnight,_

_Angel sweet love of my life,_

_Oh, I need this._

_Well is it dark enough?_

_Can you see me?_

_Do you want me?_

_Can you reach me?_

_Oh I'm leaving._

In the dark I know that you can't see the tears pouring down my face. I know that your heart is in another place. You can't see me for who I am nor do you want me. You won't reach out and save me so I'm leaving before I break.

_You'd better shut your mouth,_

_And hold your breath,_

_And kiss me now_

_And catch your death._

_Oh I mean this._

As I walk away you protest and whisper your lies. I turn around and you shut your mouth. I lean forward and give you one last kiss. You have someone else to go catch because I won't be coming back. I mean this.

_Oh, I mean this._

I walk away and I don't look back. All that's left is heartbreak. I'm going to find someone else who loves me for myself and I mean this.

* * *

A/N: Hello everyone! It's me! This is a very old piece that I found the other day and I wasn't sure if I was going to put it up. It's not my best writing, but what the heck! Maybe somebody out there will enjoy it!

Leave me a review and tell me what you think!


End file.
